


Lost to Each Other

by elinorofealdor



Series: Lily's Journeys [1]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Episode: s05e13 Revelation 6:8, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elinorofealdor/pseuds/elinorofealdor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long time friend, sometime lover of both Duncan and Methos follows them as Duncan tracks Methos during Revelation 6:8, and her reaction to Methos being one of the horsemen is not what he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost to Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> Lily Conors is an Immortal, born in 1596 in Ireland but shortly after her sister's birth in 1598 the family moved to reunite with relatives in Scotland. After the death both of his first wife and her initial intended, she was betrothed to Duncan MacLeod before his untimely death. Distraught by the loss of a lifelong friend and husband-to-be, Lily and her sister traveled back to Ireland where they were both killed by marauders one night returning from a ball near Galway.
> 
> Lily awoke to her sister dead, and herself covered in blood, their bodies dumped off the side of the road. She was found by an immortal, Adamo, who claimed to be an Italian courtier travelling the isles. He was, in fact, Methos (the oldest living immortal, even then) and he took her under his care and tutelage. They fell in love, like you do, but Methos had never been with an immortal woman for more than a couple decades and Lily continually had a nagging feeling that Duncan was the man she was always intended for. When Lily received intelligence in the 1770s that Duncan was alive and immortal, she and Methos parted. However, due to other adventures, travels, events, etc, Lily didn't actually find Duncan until 1994. They reunited, and then Methos made his reappearance in her life less than two years later. Duncan and Lily as a couple did not last - they cared deeply for each other, but centuries apart living different lives brought them to the conclusion that they were not meant to be. Still, they remain close friends.
> 
> The connection between Lily and Methos, however, has always been undeniable - even when they try to deny it themselves.

He walked through the clustered trees, the wind blowing the branches, letting an occasional glimpse of moonlight break through the canopied woods. Leaves rustled on the ground and above but he paid them no mind, enveloped in his own thoughts, hoping he'd done the right thing. The first right action in a step towards saving... well, whatever he could, whatever mattered. Hoping he would be among the salvage when it was all over. Five thousand years was a long time to throw away on something as pedestrian as a quest for world domination, especially when the quest didn't hold any interest for him. Participating in it was merely a way of keeping himself alive.

As he pondered his actions of the night and his words for when he returned he felt another rustle, but not of wind. It was a familiar, internal rush. He thought briefly it would be one of his 'comrades' but remembered they did not know these woods as he did, and unless one had become lost they never would take this route to or from the compound. He pulled his sword from his coat as he spoke.

"It may be dark, but there's no point in trying to use that to shield you."

The reply came hushed, but full of self-assurance. "You assume I'm hiding from you. I think it's the other way around."

She stepped from behind a nearby tree, her sword held not for attack, but as a child might: playfully, and without intent to use it for its real purpose. When she stood within reach of his sword still pointed towards her, his face a picture of disbelief as though she were an hallucination, she dropped her sword.

"Don't you think if I came all this way to fight one of us would be on the ground by now?"

He lowered his own weapon, let it fall to the ground at his side, shocked that she had come this far, that she hadn't been with MacLeod nor had he mentioned her, that her eyes never drifted from his as she stood before him. She couldn't have come just for a chat, yet that's the impression she gave.

They stood at arms length for a moment. He trying to comprehend her presence, she unsure now, even after the numerous mental rehearsals of this moment, how to proceed. She favored dropping all pretense, took a single, tentative step forward, then wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. Her commitment to following through on the purpose of this visit renewed when his arms enveloped her waist and he pulled her tighter into him, letting go a sigh and trying to subtly inhale her scent, making sure she was not a dream. Yet his subtlety seldom worked on her, and they both knew it.

She pulled away from him, and his voice finally found way out of his head though not with the words he wished to say at that moment. "Did MacLeod send you to remind me what a bad boy I've been?"

"Duncan doesn't know I'm here, and you already figured that out."

"What is this about then?"

She smiled in spite of, and perhaps a little because of, his density. "Five-thousand years, and I'd thought you might have become more attuned to the way people interact with each other."

She looked straight into his eyes. He felt her looking deep into him, and as she leaned closer it finally became clear why she had come. Before he could protest (not that he truly wanted to), her hand pulled his head toward hers and she kissed him.

Rationally, he wanted to pull back from her, tell her this was not the time or place for their personal... whatever. Yet he knew he was to blame for this visit of hers. He broke the platonic bond that had teetered on something more for the past two years. Without thought or care he kissed her in Joe's last week and then, shocked by his own breaking of a boundary he fought to stay behind, practically ran from her. What happened since then could only be the worst string of strange occurrences and circumstances he'd had in centuries. Cassandra nearly took his head (he had MacLeod to thank for keeping it). Kronos gave him the option of joining in the cause of worldwide destruction or dying. MacLeod's unwavering faith in him had been tested and nearly wholly broken. In all this he avoided going to her because he feared she would share MacLeod's disdain for his past, and could not bear that on top of all the other chaos. Yet she came to him.

Unbeknownst to anyone, apparently, she tracked him as MacLeod had, only alone and with a very different agenda. As he allowed her kiss to fill him up, as she pulled him closer, he realised that MacLeod had come to save the world, and if their friendship could be saved that would be a great benefit but Lily had come to save him. She pulled away from him, knowing now her intention was clear she had to hit the specifics before he returned to his horsemen and their boys' club of destruction.

He wanted to tell her how he felt. Tell her how much she meant to him; tell her how incredibly dangerous it was for her to be here, but those words wouldn't form. He may be the oldest living man, but he'd be the first to tell you he still said and did stupid things. "Why did you do that? Why did you come here?"

"I think you know damn well why." The annoyance in her voice was clear. She had traveled too far to answer insipid questions to which they both knew the answer.

"I'm sorry, Lily. I think I do, but I need you to say it so I know I'm not crazy."

"You are crazy, in addition to many other things, not all of them pleasant..." She sighed. "But nonetheless, I love you."

"Again?"

The question bit deep into her. She knew he hadn't meant it to, he was merely trying to asses everything. Even so, she had to fight to keep the pain out of her voice. "Still. You can't resume feelings that never stopped. From the day you earned my trust, I loved you."

"But what I've done, my past, I can't erase -"

"Did I ask you to? I'm not MacLeod. When will you get that through your head? I understand you've done unconscionable things in the past. I also understand that was thousands of years ago. I lived with you for over a hundred and fifty years. We've spent the better part of the last two as close friends. I daresay I know you better than anyone, better than Duncan or Cassandra or even Kronos. The man you were is not the man you are. That Methos was dead long before I met you."

"What if he's come back?"

"He hasn't."

He stepped closer to her. The insolence of it, that she could claim to know him better than he knew himself. It wasn't the assurance in her voice that perturbed him so much as knowing she was right. She saw through the mask none of the others could.

"How do you know that?"

The malice in his voice was palpable, but she didn't have time to let him play his Return of Evil Methos game. They didn't have time. She reached down, picked up his sword and placed it in his hand. He stood, bewildered, as she raised his arm placing the blade on her shoulder near the nape of her neck. She looked at him, unflinching, as she spoke.

"If that man exists somewhere inside you, he will want me dead. I know what you're planning, all of you, and if MacLeod doesn't stop the horsemen, I will. You have a chance to be loyal to your 'brothers' right now. Kill me. Or take me to them and let them decide my fate."

"Damn you," he muttered, dropping the sword and pulling her to him. He kissed her with a fervor long neglected by both.

This time as he pulled back he said what he felt, not what he thought should be said. "Lily, I'm sorry. I've been such an ass, denying what I feel for you, what I've always felt for you. I love you. But you can't stay here. You have to leave. El, this is deadly serious, and I emphasize the deadly. If the others find out about you - if Kronos finds out about you -"

"I'll wish you had just taken my head, I know, but I'm not leaving. Not as long as you're here. You may not be able to get out of this on your own and you need someone who is in Present-Day Methos's corner."

"MacLeod-"

"Will worry about the fate of the world first and his friend second. My only concern in this is that you come out in one piece. Coming all this way, telling you I love you, it isn't my way of saying goodbye. It's my way of saying: you have something on this earth worth sticking around for. You don't have to be a casualty in this."

"I'm not trying to be. Believe me, I want out of all this intact as much as you do."

"Then don't argue with having back-up."

"You really think you could beat any of them in a fight?"

"Maybe... to save you, I'd risk it."

"I wouldn't." The words were out of his mouth before he could prevent them. He knew as soon as they escaped that he'd shown her - how important she was to him, what he would do to ensure her safety, what he would risk for her. In short, everything.

She kissed him again, a kiss full of hope, warmth, and love. Letting go of that moment hurt, but she knew there was nothing she could do now but keep tabs on him and hope he got out of all this on his own... and if he couldn't that he would take advantage of her presence and ask for help.

She slipped the hotel matchbook he'd dropped in Caspian's cell into his hand. "You know where to find me."

He nodded. They both walked from those woods a trifle happier; their lives simultaneously made less and more complicated in a matter of minutes.

The familiar ripple interrupted their discussion as Silas could be heard galumphing nearer to them. Yet Methos felt sure he had felt two immortals, not just one. Sure enough, Silas approached the stairs to the landing where Methos and Kronos stood with a lithe female form. He carried her over his shoulder with ease, her hands cuffed behind her, not struggling as she was carried to the other two remaining horsemen.

Silas sounded almost jovial as he planted her on the ground, like he'd been given a gift. "Look what I found outside. Isn't it cute?"

Methos fought to hold his nonchalant expression and hoped the darkness of the plant would hide the colour draining from his face.

"Well, well... what a gift is this? Does it speak?" Kronos looked at her as a mischievous boy looks at a fly, deciding whether he would pull off her wings, or play with her some first.

"It does." Lily's response came sharp, fearless.

Kronos smiled. "You haven't said anything yet, brother." Kronos gestured to Methos. "Don't you find her appealing?"

Methos had taken these few second to calculate in his head. With one look into her eyes, he knew how to proceed. "I do. And I think you'll find her a good deal more so when you know who she is."

"You know her? Why am I not surprised? You always know the prettiest ones. It's those brains of yours, isn't it?"

"Perhaps."

"So who is she?"

Lily stiffened.

"She's a friend of MacLeod's."

"She's here with him?" The malice in Kronos' voice terrified Lily. For a second she thought this was it, but as Methos stepped forward she remembered how well he knew Kronos.

"I rather doubt it. They're friends, but it's an unstable relationship. More likely she's here to see which way the cards fall."

"You bastard." Lily spit the words at Methos, directing all the hate she had for Kronos toward him. Methos simply smiled his 'I'm just the messenger' smile.

"Well then, young lady, I suppose we'll have to keep you around for awhile and see if you like our games." Kronos took Silas' sword and aimed it at the center of her throat. He motioned to Silas who removed one of her hands from the cuffs and pulled her over to the railing where he promptly re-cuffed both hands around a bar.

"Things are about to get very interesting. Methos, make sure our new guest doesn't play any tricks on us while we have a word with our other beautiful prisoner."

Kronos stepped towards Lily and inhaled her. "Don't take her out of the wrapper, though. You may have a taste, but I want the first bite." He winked; Methos smiled, and Kronos and Silas walked down the stairs and away to Cassandra's cell.

Methos worried what they would do to her, but knew it wouldn't be too bad. Damaging her could infuriate MacLeod enough to give him another advantage over them. Thanks to him they were one horseman down. Kronos would not be so foolish as to give MacLeod more reason to hunt them. He turned to Lily, whose head was dropped in seeming submission and fear.

"So this is your idea of standing by?"

"I was trying to figure out where the best entrance was... for when he comes. Silas just happened to take that moment to catch some fresh air. He got me as well. I weighed the dangers of trying to run versus letting myself get caught, and I thought at least this way I could keep a closer eye on you."

"Not going to be much help chained up though, are you?"

She looked up and grinned, pulling her right hand from behind her back, cuff free. "Houdini has nothing on me."

He wanted to berate her for getting caught, for not staying away. Yet the light in her eyes when she'd seen him, her smile now, it was all too much for him to resist. He had been hopeful but unsure if all this would play out in his favor. With her here, his confidence raised. "I'll have to remember that."

"It's not a trick I pull out unless absolutely needed, but I have a feeling it may be useful very soon."

"MacLeod's looking for us?"

"He's playing it safe, but he won't stay away long. Killing Caspian took some energy out of him, but he still wants this finished. Before Kronos has a chance to target more people."

"Have you spoken with him?"

"No. Cassandra monopolized any time he wasn't spending trying to stop the horsemen, and she's not exactly high on my list of people to chat to right now."

"She has a right to feel the way she does."

"I know. She has every right to want to kill the monsters disguised as men who caused her so much agony... only problem being you're not one of them."

"Am I not?"

"We've been down this road already. What do you want me to say? That I hate what you did? That the thought of you enjoying all that carnage, the pillaging and raping, sickens me? I can and it does, except if you remember I didn't come here to kill that man. I came to save the one I love."

"And here I thought MacLeod was the noble hero."

"He is. My nobility and heroics are purely circumstantial."

"Then I guess I should be thankful you count me a worthy circumstance."

"When we get out of this you can thank me properly."

"If we get out of this, believe me, I fully intend to."

Before she could scold him for playing the pessimist, he silenced her with his lips. Pushing her back to the railing, he cuffed her again just as they both felt the approach of another immortal.

"Kronos."

"Just make the struggle convincing."

"Watch your tongue." Lily whispered, just as he covered her mouth with his, kissing her fiercely as Kronos began walking up the stairs toward them. She struggled against Methos' body as he leaned into her and forced her lips apart. As Kronos reached them, Methos' tongue entered Lily's mouth and she bit down. Methos yelped and pushed her hard against the railing as he stepped back from her. He spit on the ground, her nip strong enough to have drawn blood.

"You little bitch." Methos backhanded her as Kronos chuckled at the sight.

"Feisty, aren't you?" Kronos smiled.

"I don't like being forced."

"Well, we shall have to change that. I wouldn't recommend making Methos your enemy. If I decide you're not worth having around to play with he's the only one who might convince me otherwise."

"We don't exactly play well together."

"Then perhaps you'll make a better playmate for me. Intellectual types don't turn you on? How about power?"

"Are you going to show me what you've got?"

Kronos moved closer to her, straddling her whilst he looked down into her eyes. "You're a clever little girl. I think I'd like you on our side."

Before Lily could answer, Kronos grabbed her head and kissed her forcefully. Avoiding Methos' mistake, he kept his mouth closed, pausing to nip her bottom lip as he pulled back. "Mmmmm... you taste like... vanilla and cinnamon. If we didn't have so much work ahead of us I'd find out if all of you tasted so delicious. But there'll be time enough for play soon."

Kronos backhanded her, smiling as he turned around to Methos. "It's time to raise the game. I don't expect MacLeod to stay away very long."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Silas has guard over Cassandra. If MacLeod comes, he kills her. You and I get to poison the city."

"And me?" Lily spit as she glared up at Kronos.

"You get to watch... and if you play nice with us there may be some fun to be had later."

"And if I don't?"

"Well, there'll still be fun, but it won't be yours. Come, Methos."

As Methos and Kronos ascended the stairs toward the reservoir, the familiar sensation struck them. MacLeod strode across the upper platform they were heading towards. "The three horsemen of the apocalypse... doesn't have quite the same ring to it."

Lily stood between two men she loved, watching both fight for their lives and knowing she could not interfere. Her eyes darted between Duncan and Kronos, Methos and Silas, waiting for one or both fights to end. If Silas or Kronos won their fight, she would be next. She would play by the horsemen's rules: as the quickening took them she would liberate the world of their presence.

Silas and Methos had come down to a platform below her, putting her almost center between the duels. As Silas roared, charging Methos, Kronos finally noticed the other confrontation losing focus for a second, turning towards the other fight. MacLeod did the same.

"Methos," Kronos snarled, and Methos looked up. The pause was brief, mere seconds, and then Silas charged Methos again. Methos blocked the attack as they resumed fighting. MacLeod swung an overhead blow at Kronos, who narrowly dodged it. His carefully constructed reunion was crumbling.

Lily, now focused on Silas and Methos, heard Kronos scream. "I am the end of time!"

"You're history." MacLeod's blow came swift and sure. As if he knew it was over, Silas stumbled in a powerful swing at Methos. Methos took his opportunity, as always, and swung.

Lily sank to her knees in relief as the quickenings took hold. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, hearing the crackles of lightning and screams. As the spectacular light and sound show from the double quickening ended, Lily heard sobs coming from below her. She raised herself, looking over the railing to see Methos holding himself up with only his arms in an awkward push-up, crying. She stood, looking towards Duncan, who appeared beyond exhausted, but generally alright. She made for Methos when she saw the shadow coming from behind him. Cassandra charged Methos, going straight for Silas's fallen axe.

Lily ran, jumping off the last platform and landing fifty feet from Methos. As Cassandra moved for the axe, Lily screamed. "No!"

She sprinted, sliding on her knees the final few feet. She covered the top of Methos' body with her own, her left arm shielding his neck, her right one reached under Methos, grabbing the hilt of his sword.

Methos' body shook as he sobbed beneath her. "I killed Silas! I liked Silas."

"And now I'm supposed to forgive you!" Cassandra raised the axe as Lily began to pull the sword from beneath.

"Cassandra!" Whether MacLeod could see Lily from his angle, she wasn't sure. His voice though, was unmistakably authoritative.

"You want him to live?!" Her disbelief manifested as she prepared to deliver a blow. Lily readied for it, but MacLeod saved them.

"Cassandra! I want him to live!"

Cassandra lowered the axe, turning to MacLeod. Seething, but subdued, she turned back acknowledging Lily as though she hadn't noticed her until then. She dropped the axe and Lily relinquished her hold on Methos' sword. The women stared at one another, and as Methos finally collapsed into Lily's arms she fought to keep the malice out of her voice.

"I believe Duncan could use some help." Cassandra opened her mouth to speak, but Lily had already laid her head on Methos' back, kissing the back of his head and quietly shushing him as he continued crying. Cassandra left them, helping MacLeod out of the compound.

Minutes passed as Lily held Methos. He clung to her as he sobbed, no longer caring how long or how hard he cried. She would stay with him. She would protect him. Even through the pain and shock he registered how close she had come to killing Cassandra, and he knew despite the gaping difference in age and experience Lily would have won. Her fierce passion for him far outweighed Cassandra's hatred. Her love caused him even more anguish because he knew now, she proved, that when it came down to it his life was more important to her than anything. He loved women in the past, a great many, but none had ever loved him as she did. The overflow of emotions from this realization and the true end of the horsemen took over his entire being. He let it pour out as this woman who saved him in more ways than he could ever express held him in her arms and allowed his release.

Lily ran her hand through his hair, down his face, raising it up to hers as she kissed his forehead, his cheek, his tears. As his crying subsided, she pressed her forehead to his, allowing him another moment to gather himself before she spoke. Methos put his hands on Lily's shoulders, using her to pull his legs to sitting. They now sat face to face, foreheads together, her hands on his face and neck, his hands on her shoulders, breathing deeply, finally calming himself.

Lily kissed him, assuring him yet again of her commitment. "Come on, let's get out of here. Hmm?"

Methos nodded and allowed her to lift him to standing and guide him out into the open air. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and feeling the light breeze across his face, caressing his cheek.

The door swung open, Lily kicking it with her foot as she carry-dragged Methos into her room. Though conscious, he somnambuled his way from the compound to their hailed cab, then through the hotel. Lily thought throwing him over her shoulders fireman-style might have made the whole process easier. Yet they made it back to her hotel room, both in one piece, and that mattered over all else.

As the door closed behind them, Methos slumped onto the bed. Sighing, she knelt by the bed and pulled off his shoes and socks. She then hoisted his lower half onto the bed so he now lay properly, and barefoot, on the left half of the bed. Lily crawled on top of him straddling his legs as she pulled off his sweater and t-shirt. He remained motionless, a puppet, through all of this. When she reached down to undo the button on his jeans, his hands found purpose and grabbed hers.

She looked up at him, his face a picture of confusion. "You need to sleep, and I'm not letting you stay in my bed with these clothes. So unless you intend on showering, which I don't recommend in your current state of practical comatose, everything but the boxers comes off."

Without another word, she pried one hand free of him, undid his fly and pulled off his jeans, rather expertly for not having use of her right hand.

Exhausted but finally regaining a little of himself, Methos pulled her to him with the hand he still grasped. "How did you know I wear boxers?"

"Lucky guess."

The answer satisfied him, and he let her go, allowing her to arrange the blankets around him. She kissed his forehead as she whispered, "Sleep."

Lily walked to the bathroom and started the shower. The spray of water hitting the wall was the last sound Methos heard before drifting into oblivion.

Dreamless sleep overtook him. Once during the night he awoke, startled and confused by his surroundings. Seeing Lily asleep at his side, he settled back into the bed. He watched her for a moment, her peaceful expression, no longer over-wearied fearing for him. As he closed his eyes he draped one arm over her side, resting it on the small of her back.

Lily woke to the subtle smells of brewing tea and a steamy hotel bathroom. Her eyes were greeted with the sight of Methos leaning over the desk where a tray held a teapot, mugs, and covered scones. Jeans were as far as he'd gotten in dressing and his body still glistened from showering. Excepting the previous night when she'd been too exhausted to care about anything but getting both of them to sleep, this was the first time in over a century seeing him so lightly clad. She knew from sparring with him and watching him fight other immortals that he was strong and nubile. While he wasn't as muscular as Duncan, his form was anything but 'skinny.' Lily found herself staring, entranced, at Methos' shoulders and back as he lifted the lid off the teapot to check its brewing progress. Unconsciously, she stretched her feet as her body woke up. Hearing the bedding rustle, Methos turned around. Lily caught sight of his perfectly sculpted pectorals and abdomen. Finally her eyes drifted to his face, smiling impishly, and she blushed dropping her gaze and trying to regain composure.

"Did I say something wrong?"

She smiled as she raised herself up and began stretching. "I just forgot that was hiding beneath those bulky sweaters you're so fond of."

"So it's safe to assume your profession of affection and devotion wasn't just based on my physique." He approached the bed as he spoke.

"Nope. I'd say it's that big sexy brain of yours."

He crawled up the bed, positioning himself above her body as she reached up to run her fingers through his near-black hair. "Really?"

"Well, that... and your eyes. Your cheekbones. Your smile. Your lips, the way they form words, and of course that other talent they have."

"Hmmm, and what talent is that?"

She pulled his head towards hers, their lips nearly touching. "I think you can guess."

It took all her self-control to resist running her hands over his body as they kissed. She wanted him, desperately, but more than that she wanted this, whatever it was between them, to work out and she knew abandoning reason for lust probably wouldn't help achieve that. It didn't stop her longing though, or her body from responding to the feel of him on top of her and his tongue probing her mouth. She pulled away, almost breathless from struggling against her physical urges. Gazing into his striking grey eyes, she spoke without words, letting him know that she desired him but wanted to wait for a more opportune time. He understood her without need for discussion. Their eyes said all. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I see you made breakfast," she remarked, nodding her head toward the tray on the table. He straddled her and rose to his knees on the bed, pulling her up with him. If they were going to avoid giving in to carnal pleasure, getting off the bed was essential.

"If by 'made' you mean 'called room service' then yes. I did tell them to get the best tea they could find within a three block radius. And by the way, I'm footing the bill for the room." She started, and he silenced her with a look. They moved from the bed over to the table that held their breakfast.

"It's the least I can do for you, after nearly getting you killed."

"I did that on my own."

"Don't argue. I have a lot to thank you for; this is just the start."

"Is it now? Does any of that thanking involve making nice with Duncan?"

"You think he wants to make nice with me?"

"Well, not with Cassandra around, but once she's gone I'm sure he'll want to have a chat." Methos sighed. "Do you think she'll ever forgive you?"

"Probably not."

"Will you ever forgive yourself?"

"I can accept it. Forgiveness is harder to come by when you've lived a life such as I have."

As Lily tried to formulate a reply, the phone rang. She held Methos in his seat with a wave, as she walked over and answered.

"Hello?... It's good to hear your voice too. How are you?... Yeah, still in one piece is a good phrase... Yes. He's here with me... Is Cassandra still... Two hours? That should be fine. We'll see you then."

"Where?"

"Outside the church where you met before."

"How did he sound?"

"Tired. But alright."

"Cassandra?"

"Gone. He just saw her off at the airport."

She waved at MacLeod as he walked in the opposite direction. He smiled at her then turned away, leaving Methos and Lily in the dissipating fog. Methos reached her side and took her hand.

"I didn't hear raised voices, and you still have your head. I assume that went alright?"

"As good as it probably could go, yeah. I think we're actually still on each other's Christmas card lists."

"That's very promising."

They walked through the mist, a perfect picture of gothic romance.

Back in the hotel, Lily packed as Methos sat on the bed, watching the way she moved. He realized now how much it pained him before to have to hide this exact kind of moment. He could watch her now with the full force of his emotions in his gaze. He could observe her with undiluted adoration, respect, love, even lust. He needn't worry about her turning around as he contemplated the curve of her hips and how it would feel to have his hands caress them, hold them as they talked, embraced, made love. As though she heard these thoughts, Lily turned around.

Methos let a slow smile spread. "How would you like to take a vacation?"

"Vacation? Where to?"

"Wherever you want."

"Anywhere?"

"As long as there are beds and a bathing area... decent food. Yes, anywhere."

"Do you really want to go on vacation, or are you just trying to seduce me?"

"Yes. Now, before my uncharacteristic show of generosity dissipates, where are we going? Australia? Egypt? New York?"

"Hmmm... somewhere with fewer people."

"And where would that be?"

"How about we make that my surprise?"

"It's not going to involve climbing to get there?"

"Not that secluded. It'll just involve a couple of planes, and some driving, and a boat."

"Good lord. We'll have so much time together while traveling, whatever will we talk about once we arrive?"

"I'm sure we can come up with something." She winked as she came up and straddled his lap. "Question is, can you keep those lusty looks hidden away until we arrive?"

Methos nodded. "Absolutely not," he grinned before flipping her onto the bed.

They missed check-out time by an hour, and almost missed their flight out of Bordeaux. Methos had not, in fact, been able to keep his looks (or hands or lips) under control. Neither one of them really cared.


End file.
